1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing information such as an error which has occurred before an information processing apparatus is normally started up.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trouble may occur during a period until startup as usual is completed, at a time of startup of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC). In many such cases, a user of the information processing apparatus cannot recognize why the information processing apparatus fails to start up.
Further, when a trouble has occurred during startup of the information processing apparatus, a user of the information processing apparatus often gets into a situation where it is hard to take appropriate response, for example, operation is disabled, or display is not normally performed, despite the power has been turned on.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-039519 discusses a technique for monitoring a trouble which occurs during the startup of the information processing apparatus, and notifying an administrator of the content thereof via an external network, by providing a dedicated monitoring control unit for monitoring the status of the apparatus until it is normally started up.
However, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-039519, if the dedicated monitoring control unit for monitoring the status of the apparatus is provided, cost of operating the information processing apparatus will increase. Further, after the startup is completed, functions or resources of the monitoring control unit will become useless.